Catch me
by lazy-person-with-a-computer
Summary: every body has there happy place and for Tiaga that place is the water. Every waking moment out of the water is like walking on broken glass, breathing in poison. no matter where Tiaga runs the past always finds her. she wants to start a new life, or at least forget her last life. In order to move on and trust people she must first open up.
1. Sun burnt Sakura petals

I woke up to the sound of water splashing. the sun was getting low, cherry blossom petals danced in the wind around me. I sat up, my uniform was wriggled from sleeping on the cement beside the pool,skin slightly red from laying in the sun to long. I looked at my clock 4:00...I stopped swimming around 2:30 must have fallen asleep *splash* I looked up to see someone swimming in the pool. He was swimming free, I only swim free. He was pretty good, he touched the wall and stopped, breathing heavily he took of his cap and shook the droplets of water out of his dirty blonde hair. he jumped out off the pool and shook of the water like a dog and walked off.I stood there dumbfound not knowing what to do, I ran my fingers through my dark blue hair and looked up into the sky.

"Haruuuuuuuuuu chan" *jump* once again I was on the ground, I was tackled to the ground by my friend Nagisa Huazuki.

"what have I said about calling me Haru chan?" I got up and brushed away the dirt *pout* I looked over to Nagisa kun to see him pouting

*sigh* "come on, I'll buy you some ramen on the way home" I said while ruffling his short blonde hair. his face lit up instantly, well that was easy

"only if you get you bag and meet me back here in 3 min" he stood up straight gave me the army salute before running off. I couldn't help but chuckle.

- Please leave a review many thanks 3


	2. The new kid

I was running through thick liquid, I was running through blood. my legs felt like they were made of lead. each breath I took was like a sharp stab to my lungs. a bright light appeared from me, but something in my mind screamed out to me not to go near it. *screech* the sound of car tires stopping was deafening, I heard someone scream. I was covered in warm blood.

beep beep beep beep. I shot out of bed covered in sweat. I looked around the room to clarify where I was, *sigh* it was only a dream * beep beep beep be-* I switched my alarm clock off and stumble my way to the bathroom when *scream* " SWEET MOTHER MARY, JOESPH, MOTHER OF GOD MY MARSHMALLOW COOKIES!" I grabbed my throbbing toe which I just hit with the chair leg. I was jumping up and down around the room until I so gracefully slipped over a manga, note my sarcasm. laying on my back and staring up to my ceiling. you know that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach that its gonna be a bad day? well let me just say I know it going to be a bad day, not because I just kicked my toe, fell over and almost DIED... ok maybe a bit over exaggerated but you get my drift. today is going to be a bad day because, I'm going to be the new kid.

{Haruka P.O.V}

I felt at peace, the water was covering me, protecting. this was the only place were no one could disturber me, I can just escape. I opened my eyes to see a blurry figure above me. I sat up straight, water overflowing from my bath tub and onto the tiled floor.

" we'r going to be late for school if you don't hurry up soon" meet my best friend Tachibana Makoto, 183 cm tall weighs 73kg, back stroke swimmer, our swim club Capetian, swims 50m in 31 seconds. (A.N it is realistic I'm a swimmer and I swim back stroke 50m in 30 seconds and no I'm not an Olympian swimmer my friend can swim free stroke in 28 seconds) Mako extend he's arm out and pulled me out of the water, against my will I got ready and we both walked to school.

{Normal P.O.V}

the four boys sat in the back of the classroom Nagisa kun stacking up cards in the form of a castle,Rei kun looking in the mirror and practicing different ways to adjust his glasses in a beautiful way, Mako kun was reading swimmers weekly about the mysterious phantom swimmer who popped up recently and breaking swimming records around japan and winning swimming tournaments, they call him the "rhythm breaker". and last but not least Haru kun, he was sitting on the far side of the table looking loningly out to the ocean from the other side of the window, he would have given anything just to be there right now to feel the cool spring water.

"ok listen up class, get to you sits please" shouted their home room teacher, however no one listened to him.

"HEY! LISTEN UP!" the students of 2B all stopped what they were doing, all but one and yes that was none other than Haru who was still looking out the window.

"we have a transferstundent"

{Haru P.O.V}

a gush of wind blew Sakura petals into the room I looked to the front of the class room to see the dirty blonde from yesterday sakura petals falling around the room in front of him.

please leave a review 3


	3. First impressions

Haru P.O.V

I sat there dumb found, he was there, right there in front of me. I never thought I'd see him again. he's hair was wet, uniform messy, he had the bluest eyes I've ever seen they were a deep blue, almost like the ocean; his ears were pirecd and he had a goofy smile on his face.

"class we have a new student his name is Tiaga kun" the teacher anouched

Tiaga P.O.V

"class we have a new student his name is Tiaga kun" the teacher anouched. I couldn't help but sweat drop when he said kun at the first meeting, but it could'nt be helped I guess.

"pfft hahaha" I looked up the see a boy in the back row tiring not to laugh he had brown hair and a deep olive green eyes, he knew. I couldn't help but snicker at him, he smiled back. I was shocked he's smile looked so familiar but I can't remember were I've seen it before.

" Tiaga kun?"

"what?"

"I said did you have anything to say class" the teacher repeated"

"Yo" smooth I thought to myself. I walked over to a spare desk in the second back row next to the window before the teacher could say anything. I sat down and used my messager bag as a pillow and sleept for the rest of the period.

Normal P.O.V

Miho sensie stood in front of the classroom shocked

"a-ano can you 4 please show Tiaga kunn around the school please" she stuttered

"hai" the 4 boys agreed in sync. for the rest of the lesson the class tried to ignore the quite snores coming from a cetern transfer student all but one, Haru kun stared in awe at the transfer student who so casually made an entrance and fell asleep as though it was his second nature.

time skip lucnh

Tiaga P.O.V

I woke from the sound of the bell I perked up and turned to the boy behind me

"hey kid, what do we have now" I asked almost impatiently

"lunch?"

"sweet, thanks and by the way x deosn't equal 3 it equal 7" I said after releasing his mistake on his notes. I jumped out of my seat and raced out the door, I looked for the nearest vending machine and brought myself a strawberry milk before looking for a quite place to eat. I was on the roof of the school leaning against the railing looking out into the ocean, it sparkled in the sunlight I closed my eyes feeling the warmth of the sun and breathing in the cool salty breeze.

" Strawberry milk, isn't that a bit girly" my eyes snapped open and I turned around on my heel, I saw the boy with the brown hair from early walking up to me, he leaned against the railing next to me and inhaled a big breath of air

"I'm Tachibana Makoto but you can call me Mako" he introduce

"Tiaga" I replied

"you don't remember me do you?"

"no sorry" Mako's face fell, I felt so geulty so I raked my brain trying to remember where I've seen him before.

"oh I know!" I cried, I saw his face light up

"you're the mail boy!" it fell again, guess he isn't

"no, not quite, but it will come to you if it's meant to be" he turned around and left

"I'll see you around" He called over his shoulder and with that he left

"gah I know I've seen him somewhere before but where!?" I started to scratch furiously at my head.

"oh well like he said it'll come to me, time to catch some Z's" I laid down and went to sleep in the warm sun. I don't know why but I suddenly woke up, at first I didn't know where I was. then I realized I was at school, I checked my watch huh I still have a couple of minutes before the bell rings so I decided to have one last look at the ocean. I walked over to the railings and looked over the the ocean when from the Conner of my eye I saw mako kun walking with his friends, they were a good 4 floors down and walking towards the pool, they were so little like kids, that's when it hit me, I remembered when I was little I had the one friend who I use to play with by the ocean, Mako kun. I don't know what happened but the next thing I knew I jumped over the railings and was flying well more like falling through the sky

"makoooooooooooooooooooooooooo kun!"

Haru P.O.V

"makoooooooooooooooooooooooooo kun!" we all looked up to see someone falling from the sky

"offff" I looked up to see that new kid Tiaga san sitting on my stomach

"Mako kun is it really you" he ask jumping off me

" it is ringo" he laughed while ruffling his hair

"hey! I've lost wieght" Tiaga pouted I got up and dusted the invisible dirt off my pants

"ringo?" Rei kun asked

"I use to call Tiaga ringo cause he had red chubby cheeks like apples" Mako answered

" but I've lost weight so I'm not fat anymore" Tiaga announced very proudly putting his hands on his hips and sticking his chest out.

"so you two knew each other when you were little?" Hazuki asked

"yep we use to play by the sea together when we were little, Mako kun taught me how to swim actually, but I had to move to Australia when I was 6" Taiga explained.

*ring ring*

the bell rang singling that lunch was over. we all started to walk over to the pool when-

"hey what do we have on now?" Tiaga asked, we all fell over due to the fact he was following us and didn't know where we were going

"wh-where going to H.P.E, we have swimming today" Mako sweat dropped

"whoo hoo" Tiaga Fist pumped the air and ran off a head of us.

Normal P.O.V

"alright class go get changed and be out in 5 min" yelled Mr Goro who recently became a H.P.E teacher at the school.

"yo teach, I don't have the school swimmers so can I swim in mine-"

"sorry kid you by the school rules you have to swim with the school swimmers, there should be some in the shed over there just take one and keep it" Goro sensie replied

"okay, thanks" all the students started to make their way into bath rooms when they heard screaming from the girls bathroom

"Ahhh a pervert!"

"somebody help us there's a pervert" Goro sensie raced into the girls bathroom ready to attack the pervert but came out dragging Tiaga by the collar instead.

"I never took you as a pervert Tiaga, and to so openly go and peep at the girls as well" Goro sensie lectured.

"I was just getting changed anf they started screaming" Tiaga shrugged not fully understanding the situation

*sigh* "just go get changed next time I won't let you off so easy" Goro sensie sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. Tiaga started to make his way back to the girls bathroom

"the Male bathrooms Mr Tiaga if you'd be so kind" Goro sensie called, Tiaga raised his eyebrows but Goro sensie glared at him.

Tiaga threw his hands in the air in defeat "okay, okay but don't blame me what happens next" Tiaga said while walking through the boys bathroom. not 2min later everyone heard the boys scream in shock. and Tiaga walked out of the male bathroom wearing a pair of female swimmers and two large breast on his chest.

"welcome back to Japan Tiaga-chan" said Mako

################################################## ###############################

leave a vote and a review please3

ringo means appse


	4. The Lonely Swimmer

"welcome back to Japan Tiaga-chan" said Mako

"y-you knew that he-she was a girl!?" Rei shouted

"yeah-we were childhood friends remember"

"so why didn't you say anything" Nagisaasked

"Because I don't really care" every one fell over

"um so why are were you wearing the school uniform and -um- had no-" Goro asked

"Boobs? well you she this morning I went for a swim and you know how the more stream line you are the faster you swim right?"

"yeah?" Gora Sensie answered

"well I wrapped my boobs up and wore really tight swimmer so it is flat" Tiaga said while beaming with pride

"Oh and also I had my clothes hanging up but the wind blew it into the pool and I could only find a male uniform" she explained

"o-ok class um cap up and lets start of with a swimming Melody pick your teams and get ready to swim at my call" the teacher instructed.

Haru P.O.V

I already knew that I would team up with Mako, Rei and Nagisa kun. We started to stretch getting ready,I looked up to see Tiaga san looking around for a group, unfortunately everyone was already in a group but instead of sulking she marched up to Goro sensie and said

"hey teach, I don't have a group so Ima fly solo for this one kay?" with out waiting for an answer she walked away and stood beside the diving block.

"Back strokers Ready!" Goro shouted, I already knew Mako was going to win first of all back stroke is his strong point and number two he is an extremely fast swimmer and the captain of our swim club. All the students know this so knowing them they'd probley won't even try.

"on your marks!" Goro raised his whistle to his lips

"GO!" With the sound of the whistles they were off. I watched in shocked as Tiaga kept in perfect rhythm with Mako, at the turn she pushed off and was swimming further and further away from him, 1 metre, 3 metres 5 meters she is taking the by 15 meters. She touched the wall Mako still a good 10 meters behind, but instead of tumble turning she jumped out of the pool and dove back in and started doing breast stroke, Mako touched the wall and Nagisa jumped in but Tiaga san was already at the other end and now swimming back that's a good 25m ahead. thankfully Nagisa made up 15metres but Tiaga still manage to jump out of the pool and back in to continue with butterfly, Rei was still new to swimming but you could tell that he was trying hard however Tiaga sprinted towards the end leaving a 25 meter gap she jumped out of the, I caught a quick glance at her face, and was shocked she looked so focus like nothing else in the world mattered, she jumped in and was off again, this time swimming free, I only swim free, Rei kun touched the wall and I jumped in. The cold water welcomed me and suddenly my body was moving on it's own, I felt at peace, gliding through water but the next thing I knew the race was over, I looked up to expect to see the others cheering and laughing like when we won at the swimming competition last week, but only saw some what disappointed looks. I looked around to see the others still swimming, then i saw her, she wasn't even in the pool in fact she was talking to Goro sensie laughing like nothing just happened.

"did she finish the race" I asked

"yes, she was beat you by 35 meters-" Rei broke the news to me. but for some reason I was shocked, I never swam for competition, the only time I have ever felt like this was when I lost to Rin last week but for some reason I felt more, more, disappointed. I saw a hand stick in front of my face, I looked up to see Tiaga smiling at me

"your a really fast swimmer Haru chan" She beamed, I got of the pool by myself ignoring her, she stood frozen like that for a moment and something crossed her face, was it pain, no, it couldn't have been, besides her expression changed to quickly for me to tell

"hahaha that was fun swimming with you guys, I can't wait till we do an actually race ' . .time" she sang before walking off.

"sh-she was holding back?" Rei asked

"she already broke the school record according to Goro sensie" said Nagisa. I looked over to the girl who sat alone smiling as though she didn't mind being left alone, she was the lonely swimmer.

so what'd ya guys think? ok so those of you who aren't swimmer in a melody you swim 50m each stroke. and I am a swimmer so I know if it's realistic or not and trust me this can be done XD

leave a comment below let me know your thoughts about Tiaga chan you hate her or do you love her? until next time, fare well ringo cheeks xx


	5. behind you

Tiaga P.O.V

I'm being judged, I'm sitting here on the bench, alone, being judged, I'm waiting for the results to be told

"coming in third Nastume ringo kun from Hawsi High school, 50m butterfly, 30 seconds, back stroke, 31seconds and free style,30.01 seconds" said the time keeper. A boy with green hair walked up to the stage to collect his medal

"coming in second, Tim miller kun from Sabi High, 50m butterfly 28 seconds, 50m back stroke 30 seconds and 50m breast stroke 30 seconds" the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, judging from the name he was a foreigner. I squeezed my eyes shut, my hands were in fist, suddenly the world was in slow motion, the only thing I could here was the hammering of my heart "doki, doki, doki doki doki doki", faster and harder

"and in 1st place breaking all the records for back stroke, butter fly, free style and breast stroke in all perfect 24 seconds is Taiga Mizu kun" the crowed started clapping and cheering, I smiled in relief and opened my eyes, I walked up to the stage

"congratulations son" I the fat mans hand and accepted a medal, trophy, certificate and $1000 winning prize money, that should last me for at least a month including my bills, hopefully. I smiled at camaras shook peoples hand, but in the end of the day I was alone. I walked home which was around 5km because I didn't want to waste money on bus fair, and I left my bike home. on the way home I walked pass my new school, Iwatobi High. instead of walking by it I decide to take a turn to my left and walk through the school, of course I found my self at the school's pool, but to my surprised I saw Huraka san, Rei kun, Nagisa chan and Mako kun swimming, even though it was a Sunday.

"Hi there" I jumped out of my skin when someone caught me staring at the boys swimming, I blushed and turned around to see a girl in her school uniform, she had long scarlet hair and big crimson eyes

"um-I-I- was- just-ah- you know p-passing by" I stumbled, what the hell is wrong with me I'm a girl too! I geuss girls don't really talk to me cause they think I'm a guy

"hehehe, your so funny, oh I'm Matsuoka Go chan,CHAN" she said chan twice I sweat dropped

"Tiaga" I answered her un said Question

" so what are you doing here on a Sunday Tiaga kun" of course she thought I was a boy, I still had my swimmers on and I was wearing short, a shirt and a cap, my sports bag hanging off my shoulder and I smelled like chlorine.

"actually it's Taiga ch-"

"Yo Kou, do you have the drinks?" Nagisa called from the side of the pool

"my name is not Kou, and yes I have the drinks" she shouted

"is that you Taiga chan?" I looked up to see Mako kun standing behind me drying his hair with a towel, wearing nothing but his swimmers.

"n-no whose Taiga chan, I'm, Im naruto uzumaki" I said quickly cover half my face with my jacket

" ha ha very funny Taiga" he said while rolling his eyes

"fine then don't belive me, rainbow justsu" I said before doing some random flapping of my hands like a retarted seal and turning around and trying to make a run for it, unfortunately I ran face first into Haruka sans chest, why must everyone be standing behind me today

"Hi there Haruka san" I laughed nervously

"well it was nice chatting to ya's but I've gotta run, so baiii" I said before once again trying to make a run for it but of course, someone was standing . !

"oh come one! be RIGHT behind me" I shouted

"I wasn't right behind you" said Goro sensie who was eating a slice of pizza

"WHO CARES COACH!" I screamed. everybody looked startled except Haruka san and Goro sensie

" Coach, I like the sound of that" Goro sensi said before leaving

"I'm hungry" I say

"me too" agreed Nagisha, we watched everyone fall over except for Haruka san who some how manged to sneak off and continue swimming

"so it this like a swim team or something?" I ask

"yeah, do you wanna join since you know your already calling me coach and stuff" Goro sensie asked from . !

"SEE, YOU SEE THAT! YOUR . coach!" I exploded

"see thats the spirt, now cape up and let's time you" he said laughing

"I'm gonna kill him one day" I muttered

"what was that" Rei asked

"nothing" I smiled and walked in the pool area

"so Taiga kun" Go began but I put my hand out to stop her

"if I'm gonna be part of this, swim club there's one thing you should know, I'm a girl" I said while taking off my shirt and undoing the top part of my swimmers relishing my breast

"Oi keep it PG Taiga, extra 100m for un needed flashing" Goro sensei yelled with a mouth full of Pizza

"Hia Hia" I said while doing up my swimmers

"So do you like want to start over? hey I'm Taiga chan, nice to meet you Go chan" I smiled

"nice to meet you too" she smiled back, score I made a female friend I thought before diving into the pool.

I unlocked my door, I was exhausted. I won my boys swimming competition, got enough money to pay my bills and food for a month, joined a swimming club which I havn't done since I was 14 and made a female friend. I let out a small sequel and ran upstairs to have a shower.

thanks for reading Ringo cheeks leave a review and vote XD

the Reason why Taiga swam in the Boys swimming race is because, boy's are faster swimmers (I'm not sexest in fact am I girl my self) and they pay the school or swimmer more in prize money


	6. sleeping under the stars

Taiga P.O.V

I lay in bed starring at the celling, I looked across to my clock,3:00am. I hadn't slept at all. I decided to hope out of bed I walked down the creaky stairs hoped on one leg while trying to put my shoe on my left foot. I zipped up my hoodie and grabbed my sports bag before leaving the house. The next thing I knew I was standing bare foot in the cold sand, the cool salty water touched my feet and then retreated back into the ocean. I looked around to see if anyone was around, well of course there wasn't. I pulled my swimmers on not bothering to wrap my breast up since I just want an easy swim. I walked into the cold water and let out a little squeal when the wave came and hit my hips sending a shiver down my spine, I put my goggles on and dive in. a rush of excitement and relief rush through my veins as I enter the water, this was a place where, I wasn't nervous, where I wasn't judged, it was a place where I could just forget the real world and swim. I swam until my muscles screamed in pain, til each breath was a sharp pain, til I coughed up blood, til, I felt free.

Haruka P.O.V

I walked beside Mako, listening to him talk about the upcoming school festival, when I saw something shine in the corner of my eye, I stopped in my tracks and turned towards the ocean, seeing a small figure laying on the beach along with what looked like a green sports bag.

"What's the matter Haru kun?" Mako said next to me, then he looked out at the ocean to where I was looking at

"hey, isn't that Tiaga chan? Shes going to be late to school if she doesn't hurry up, let's go get her Haru kun" Mako said while walking towards the beach. I looked down at a sand covered girl. She laid down arms stretched out like an eagle about to take flight, most people looked younger and peaceful when they sleep, but Tiaga san had the ugliest expression I've ever seen she had a mixture of constipation and pain in her face, dry saliva was formed on the side of her mouth and chin, her hair was dry and frizzy from the sea salt and she was slightly golden like a cookie from laying in the sun to long

"do you think she stayed here all night?" mako asked and I just shook her head

" should we wake her up haru?"

"let's leave her" I say while turning around, when something grabbed my ankle, I look down to see Tiaga san creating an evil aura, her bangs covering half her face and a creepy smile plastered on her face, she started shaking

" ha- ha- hahahaha, why would you leave me Haruka san" she said looking up at me like a serial killer

"Have you been here all night Tiaga chan?" Mako said with his hand extended out towards Tiaga

" tactile no" she replied grabbing Mako's hand and pulling herself up, she dusted off the sand and scratched the sand out of her hair

"so, what's the time guys?" she asked

"8:15" I answered

"sweet, I still have time" she said while scooping up her sports bag

"but, school starts in 15min" Mako informed

" then I'll be there in 19" she yelled over her shoulder and ran off in the opposite direction of the school. We sat in class and waited for the teacher come in, and if on cue, Ama-chan came stubling into the room with a stack of books

"g-good morning class" she greeted after putting the books down on her table

" Good morning Ama-chan" the rest of the class greeted. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mako kun looking nervously at the door as Ama-chan called out the roll

" Haruka kun"

"hai"

" Rei kun"

"here"

"nagisa chan"

" present"

"Mako kun"

"Tiaga chan?" I see Mako kun stiffen up beside me

"Morin" Tiaga said while climbing through the window, speak of the devil it really has been 19 minuets down to the very last second, huh.

"i-it's the third story" Rei sated the obvious

"that's Tiaga chan for you" Nagisa kun grinned. Ama chan continued taking the roll and started talking about the school festival, out of curiosity I leaned forward and asked Tiaga san how the managed to get in the class room through the window, she simply pointed out the window not taking her eyes off the front of the front of the room, I turned to look where she pointed and saw the big sakura tree

" so class do we have any ideas for our class stand?" Ama chan asked. Setting off the class to break out in discussion

"a haunted house" one student called out

"a café" another called out

" a maid and butler café" a girl called out

"what about a King and Queen of the school" Tiaga said quietly, but the whole class stopped and turn to look at her

"um not to be mean or anything, but are you in our class" a boy asked it's true today Tiaga was wearing the girls uniform and her breast were, there?

"I'm actually Tiaga chan" she replied grinning as if the fact half the class forgot who she even was didn't bother her

" that's a great Idea" said a random girl from the front row

"yeah" said another boy and the rest of the class started to agree with Tiaga san

"so tell us more about your idea please " Ama chan said

"well, students pay an entry fee, do a series of events for example a obstacle course, and Coplay 100m dash a modelling contest, a singing contest a fitness test and the winning male and female win and tonight they get the first dance at the bon fire, get to wear crowns for the day and get coupons for all the school stoles" she explained

"wow, so let's have a vote, all in favour of Tiaga chans Idea raise your hand, the whole class put their hands up

"Then we shall do a King and Queen of Iwatobi High" Ama chan announced, and if on cue the bell rang dismissing the class.

Thanks for reading dudes, leave a comment below and hit vote, it really means a lot to me, thanks 3


	7. Magazines and Water don't mix

Tiaga P.O.V

Practice was hard, each stroke tearing my muscles, further and further away I escaped. Water could talk, you just have to listen. Right now it was warning me about danger and pain. Smack, I hit my hand on the side of the lane rope; I jolt up screaming in pain as a hold my throbbing pain.

"The paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain!" I shout dramatically

"I'm gonna die coach" I said before sinking under water, I swim to the edge and got out of the pool to examine my hand, which so happened to start bleeding.

"I'm dying coach" I whined

"ha,ha very funny Tiaga, now go run 20 laps around the school oval for being an idiot" Goro sensei said running his fingers through his hair

"20 laps, come on coach, you've got to be kidding me"

"50 laps then"

"ok,ok I'm going keep your togs on" I call over my shoulder. I hate running, it makes me feel weak, even though people do it for exercise, it makes me feel sick in the gut, heavy with guilt, even though its for exercise just the thought of running makes me feel weak. I look over to the pool and see Goro helping Rei kun with his diving so I decided to take a short break and sit down in the middle of the field, I looked up at the sky and watched the clouds float by. it must be nice to be a cloud just keep on moving no matter the destruction that happens on the ground, being able to move so effortless and gracefully. I closed my eyes and socked up the afternoon sun. it's the end of the world the sun suddenly disappeared, my eyes shot open to see the devil, nope, it was just Haruka san standing in front of me blocking the sun, he was drinking some ice tea just looking at me silently. its kinda weird how his so quite.

"hey there Haruka",silence

"so you only swim free do you?" ... well this is awkward, I stood up and walked past him

"race me" I looked around and starred at him wide eye, he can talk, kidding I'm not stupid I know he can talk but you know what I mean.

"okay?" I questioned. he walked past me almost telling me to follow him with his body langue.

Normal P.O.V

The two swimmers made their way to the swimming pool, they stood up onto the diving block, Goro sensie help up the gun, everything started to go in slow motion a buzz of exciment shot throw Tiaiga and she suddenly became extremely focus, the gun fired and the two swimmers didn't waste any time and dove into the water, Tiaga matched Haruka's every move, they were neck to neck until the last 15m where Tiaga accelerated a head leaving Haruka behind and winning the race.

Haruka P.O.V

we are neck on neck and there's 15m to go, I turn my head to the side to take a breath and see feet, my eyes widen in shock, wh-when did she get in front of me so quickly, I accidently drank a mouth full of water and my rytheme, I used what energy I had left to catch up to her, I touched the wall I look up to see Taiga smiling at me, I panted heart a hamering in my chest, short sharp pains in my lungs every time I took a breath, I coughed up some water and punched the water in fury, and reliesed that once again I lost, I don't swim compepetivly, but,but that doesn't mean I like to lose. I looked at Tiaga san to she a shocked face

"a-are you ok Haruka san?" I just pulled myself out of the pool

"What happened out there Haruka? you broke your rytheme" Goro lectured

"w-wait, Tiaga are you, The famous Rytheme Breaker" Rei asked

"Rytheme whatda?

"here" Mako kun said while handing a magazine to Taiga, she accepted the magazine and pushed of the wall, floating in the middle of the pool on her back while reading the article

"Phantom swimmer breaking records all over japan, He starts off swimming in rytheme with the leading swimmer before taking a large boost with 15m to go, leaving the swimmers shocked and breaking their rytheme. with no patiucaler rytheme himself this unknown Rytheme Breaker has taken Japan by storm." she read

"so?, this isn't me" she said swimming to the edge with one hand in the air so the magazine doesn't get wet, she hops out of the pool and stands in front of us

"actually it is Taiga chan, they have a picture of you" Nagashi pointed to a picture at the bottom of the article with out looking at the picture she,

"quike distroy the evidence" Tiaga shouted grabbing the magazine and throwing it into the pool

"actually, the picture was of you facing you back towards the camera and wearing a blue hoodie" Mako explained

"ha, see it wasn't me" She cried in victory

"then why did you shout 'Hide the evidence'" Rei kun ask

"well you have no prof if it was me or NOT!" she smirked

"really it looks like you" Goro sensei said while looking at his own copy of the magazine. I walk over and take the magazine out of Goro senseis hand and examine it, I look at Tiaga's sports bag and then back to the magazine

"it's the same sports bag" I say without looking up

"they made lots of those bags" she defended

"it has the same key ring" I reply

"so, it's not the only one that was made" she shot back

"your name is written on the side" I pointed at the magazine then to her bag, she walked up to me, grab the magazine and chucked it into the pool

"distroy the evidence" she said before running past us, fortunately Goro Sensei grabbed the back of her swimmers making it impossible to escape

"look what you did to the pool you idiot!" he cried, we all turned our heads towards the pool and saw two puddles of purplish black dye around where the two magazines floated.

"he-he hehe, would you believe is wasn't me?" she laughed nervously. Goro picked her up and threw her into the pool.

"Coach! what was that for?!" she shouted as she emerged out of the water. but Goro only glared at her

"ok,ok, I get it" she pouted and doggy paddled over to where the two magazines floated.

BTW at the start she was swimming back stroke thats why she hit her hand on the lane rope, and if you think stepping on lego is painful, try hitting your hand on the lane rope, I did the other day and my hand started bleeding! thanks for reading dudes3 until next time peace


	8. Responsibility

Tiaga's P.O.V.

I sat in class chewing on my pencil thinking of ideas that would be good for our school festival. Since it was my idea to think of doing the King and Queen of Iwatobi High and the class rep has been away, I've been given the task of organising everyone and everything . I have told Rei kun to be in charge of the 100m cosplay race since he was on the track and field and he is obsess with things being beautiful so I know the costumes he orders will be good. I put Nagisa chan in charge in charge of the eating compotion because I know he likes to eat a lot, so I know he will pick good food and lots of it, not to mention he's a bit cheeky so there'll be a surprise in there somewhere too. I asked Ama chan to do the fashion show since I recently found out that she herself use to be a model, so I know it would be done professionally. I chose Mako kun to organise with the other classes about the coupons, because out of everyone I know Mako kun is the most reliable and responsible. I chose Haruka san to be in charge of the posters since I heard he was a good drawer and did the posters for the swim club. And lucky last I was in charge of the test of porridge, I meant courage, who said porridge, ha, man am I hungry. Any who, so the reason I'm the test of courage is because the rest of the class voted for me. So the rest of the class divid into six groups and went to help either Rei, Nagisa, Ama, Mako, Haruka or me. I knocked on the door to the teachers' lounge and handed the forms and money to the chairmen. Luckily for us our class was the first to hand in our forms and payment there for meant we got first pick for our location. I picked the school gym, stage and oval on behalf of our class so we have pleanty of space and attention.

After school I went to the school library and logged onto a computer and goggled the nearest ware house so I could go and buy the material needed for the festival. Mt Iwatobi, was the nearst place only problem is it's an half an hour drive by car only thing is I don't have a car and I'm sure as hell not taking public transport. I let out sigh and logged off I sling my bag over my shoulder and made my way down stairs to my bike. I hoped, it would take at least an hours ride each way, there and back, 45min or so just to find the materials so all in all I wouldn't be back till 6:30 ish. I kicked my bike stand and paddled down the street.

I carefully and dangerously balanced the large planks of wood and paint on my bike and walked beside my bike pushing it. I got home and put the materials down by the door before going into the lounge room and crashing on the couch, not bothering to take my shoes off, I fell into a deep slumber.

For those of you who do care on Saturday the 22nd of September 2013 I'll be away on holidays for 2 weeks so I won't be able to update, thats why I've been updating alot lately and when I get back I'll post lots of chapters. hope you enjoy the chapter it's a bi shorter then the rest and a bit boring but you know 3 xx


	9. Despair

sorry guys I haven't updated in forever . really short chapter, I didn't edit so if any of you want to be my editor feel free to ask :p hope you enjoy it, I can't beilive season 1 is already over. thinking of stopping writting this book, let me know on what you think, reviews and likes mean alot, thanks :P

Normal P.O.V

it was raining outside and the temepeture drop forcing the swim team to cancel practise, but for some reason they couldn't bring them selfs to leave eairly. Rei kun was studying a book on butterfly, Nagisa kun was bouncy a tenis ball he had found in the club room, Mako kun was talking to Goro sensei, Go chan was thinking of plans to preswade the student council to increase the clubs funding and Haruka kun gazed out the window, watching the rain harmer down on the pools surface. they all sat there in sielence listening to Goro and Mako discuse about the up coming relay race tommororr afternoon when Go suddleny reilase that Tiaga chan wouldn't be able to swim

"what about Tiaga chan?" Go aked breaking the slight silence. everyone turned to face their scarlet haird friend.

"she's just going to have to sit this one out, besides this is a males race" Haruka answerd standing up and strating his still limbs

"I wanted to talk about that to you any way coach" Tiaga chan said coming into the club house drenced from the rain. she chucked her school bag down by the door and began wrining the water out from the bottom of her shcool T- shirt. ignoring everyone in the room she marched up to Goro sensei handing him a letter she bowed in repect and turned on her heel, scooped up her bag and as fast as she came she left the room slamming the door behind her. the room sat in sielnce as the group of friends tried to process what happend until Go chan atempted to break it with a small gesture

"she's probly just stressed about the school festival, I heard that she's organising your class since your class rep is away" Go suggested. Goro sensei glanced at he's watched and declard that todays so called club activity's was over, every one packed up the gear and went their seprate ways home, leaving Goro sensei alone in the small club room staring at the envlope.

Goro P.O.V

the rain hamerd against the roof causeing lound bangs almost like and never ending sound of gun shots,the way Tiaga chan acted today really worrid.

~flash back~

after the insident with the magazine artical on Tiaga chan, I glanced out the window towards the pool to see Tiaga herself re reading the wet magazine before throwing it onto the tiled floor in furry, thats when it hit me, I, no, non of us know anything about her. so I swung around on my chair and walked over to the student files, I searched for information, any infomation on her. there Tiaga Mizu class 2A, her file was thin, smaller then the others. I opend it an began reading the details, age 16, house adress ** ****** st, Iwatobi, Japan. record, clear, family. I stopped dead in my tracks, there was nothing written under family, not mother, father or any other relative, not even mentioning if they were still alive or not. it didn't even mention anything about her past, it was as if she was olny born when she started school here. all student files hold records of their old schools, where they have lived, what their parents work for, but Tiaga, Tiaga has nothing, as if she was a ghost or something.

~end of flash back~

snaping back into reality, I stared down at the envolpe. I ripped open the envlope and began to read the note inside

" Dear Goro sensei,

as you are aware there are already four cable swimmers in this team, and they all have a preferd stroke. if you'd be so kind as to let me swim for my own, with out being sighned down with the school, I'd like to compite to my own occured. I will not be swimming tommor or any other events under the school names unless it is an inter school compotion.

many thanks

Tiaga."

I pinched the bridge of my nore as I prossed what I just read, it was to formel for my likeing. I think I should pay a vist to her house to check up on things.

~normal P.O.V~

that night everyone stayed up late, unable to sleep. Rei was watching the videos of all the other schools swimming squad to see their rytheme and swimming styles, Mako kun was baby sitting his little brother and sister while reading this week issue of Swimming weekly, Nagasi kun was listening to music and doing streches and small leg exurcises, Ro chan was adding the finishing touches to the banner she had made, Goro sensei was finalising the bus and bookings for the race, Mirin chan was making honey lemon for the boys and some juice they would have energy, Haruka kun was sitting in his bath tub absorbing the warmth and Tiaga chan starred up at her ceiling as she layed in bed waiting for the sun to rise.

they all met up outside the saydium all but one, Tiaga, but they all knew she wasn't going to show up today. they walked inside to discover a huge staydem

"it's so big" nagisa kun comentted

"And packed" Rei kun added they all looked around wonder strucked

"yo! there you are" Goro said as he walked up to the boys with Go chan. Haruka looked around the room searching for he's old friend Rin

"haha, seems Rin isn't here yet, I'm sure he'll show up soon" Mako kun chuckled

"yeah" Haruka replied letting out a small smile, they all made they way down to the seats and sat impantiontly. they were all anxuis to swim, espeacly Haruka. little did they know that their friendenmie Rin was sulking in the back of his school bus

"senpie, it doesn't matter if your not swimming in the relay, I'm positive that we will make it to natinals you can swim then, besides I think you should just focuss on your 100m race" the boy with silver hair said. but Rin lost his pantience and got off the bus trying to cool his head. his junior ran after him but Rin was no where to be found, after 10 mins of searching he acidently bumped into Haruka

"sorry, soory" he said bowing before raceing off but thanks to Rei's quik reflexses he manged to catch the running boy

"what's the matter?" Mako kun asked

"it's Rin, *huff huff* he's, he's not swimming" the boy explaind while trying to catch his breath

"what?" Haruka asked complete shocked

"look biddie, I have to go find him" the jouiner said before once more making an escape. as if on cue Rin walked down the hall and stopped infront of the 4 boys glaring at them

"you're in my way" he growled

"is it true Rin?" Rei asked

"what do you care, I hate swimming any way" Rin shouted tears flowing down his face. out of now where a body ran past the four boys a slapped Rin right across the face leaving an eco through out the hall way. the boys stared in shock at the boy wearing a green hoodie with a baseball cat pulled down so it would cover his face

" stop being a child you ass hole!" he shouted

" Rei you are to swap places with Rin, and Rin you better well fucking swim our I'll hunt. you. down!" the hooded figure threated

"wh-what!" Rei asked astunsehd

"Now!" he demanded, his vioce was bone chilling and no one dared to dis agree with him

"you've changed so much, what happend to you" he wishperd but Rin didn't answer he just stood there.

"stop standing around like a couple of deers in headlights, your race starts in 3min" they all ran off leaving him there.

"Welcome to the last race of the day ladies and geltemen, the Relay race!" the commentaty called

the five boys caped up and walked out to the pool, secretly happy inside that they were once again swimming as a team, all but one Nagasi because unlike the rest he was simple and was happy to show his true feelings. they lined up behind their lane inthe order they are to swim in. out of the conner of Mako's eye in the far lane he spotted Tiaga, stright face linded up last, the free style compettiter. she was wearing a one peice and once again manged to come cross as a male, a sharp pain of tratism shot through Mako's heart as he rilised that Tiaga had chossen not only not to swim with them today but to swim with another team

"oh man we're screwed, look it's last years nationals team, I heard that they won this race 5 years in a row and that most of them go off into the Olympics" a boy from Sakura high said to his team meat. Mako thought it would be better to just focus's on his race and not tell the others

"on your marks" Mako snapped out of his daze and jumped into the pool, put his goggles on and got into his starting position

"get set" mako inhaled a deep breath

"Go" the sound of the gun singled the start and Mako was off, he held a good distance of 5 strokes ahead of the person behind him touching the wall first and he watched and Nagasi jumped in increasing the distance, unfortunately the national team manged to catch up making it a neck to neck race, Rin jumped in and over powered every one else leaving a good 5mt gap, Haruka jumped in feeling the water rush past him, it was a cold sensation, a rush almost his hand slammed on the wall signalling he had finished the race he looked up only to be reward by grief, he watched as everyone's face filled with defeat, not knowing what had happened he looked over to the big screen to see they had come second, they can still make it to nationals but that wasn't what killed him inside, it was the replay. he didn't want to believe it he looked across to see it was true, reality hit him like a train, he watched the national team congratulate Tiaga, she looked over and their eyes meet but her eyes were cold, as if she was to focused on something else. Tiaga broke the eye count tack and looked away.


	10. How?

Haruka P.O.V

that night I lay in bed replaying the events of today. It couldn't be her, no I won't believe it! I rolled over and looked out the window, the moon shone over the ocean creating a white glow. "how could she" I drifted off to sleep with the one Question ecohing in my head.

the bright morning light woke me. I got out of bed feeling refreshed, I made my way down stairs and made breakfest and headed towards Mako's house. we walk to school together exchanging small talk, he told me about this Tv show he watched last night and I listend. today was sunny unlike yesterdays misfourtune. we sat in class and listend as the teacher called the role, I kept glancing at Tiaga's seat, it was empty

"Morrrrrrrrrrrrrnin!" she burst through the beaming, she has no care in the world, it's like she's a whole diffrent person, yesterday she was so seriouse now, now she's back to her simple mindenss. I starred in shocked as the skipped to her desk yawned and laied her head down and fall asleep like she has every other day. for some reason the anger bubbled up inside of me and I lost it. I stood up and marched up to her grabbing her by the front of her collor, I pulled her out of her seat and looked directly into her eyes glarring. big mistake, as she glarred back I felt her ice blue eyes pierce my soul, she created a killing aruar around her

"you have 3 seconds to explain yourself" I relised her and stumbled backwards falling to the ground, I always thought demons and paranormal things didn't exist but right now I was looking at the Demon Queen. if I've learn't anything in my life it is to never wake Tiaga up, because that would mean waking up the Demon Queen with in her. the rest of the day came and went, still tramatized I watch her go by her day in her happy go lucky way. me and the boys made our way down to the pool with Taiga no where to be seen, we got changed and came out to discover Tiaga talking to Goro Senis, she said something and they both laughed

"Okay guys, 400 pull, 400 swim and 400 kick (A.N 400m pull buoy, 400m dedicated swim for example Mako will swim 400m back stroke and 400m kick with the kick board, this is possible btw .) we jumped in. the water was cool and refreshing water is perfect, I always feel Free when I swim almost as though I was flying. practice was hard, all together today we swam 3km, and after yesterdays match our muscles were still aching. Rei decided he would shout us dinner tonight so I took the opetunity to ask Tiaga

"was that you yesterday?" every one fell sielent

"mmm?"

"yesterday, was that you"

"...yes" we looked at her as she countined to eat

"why?" Goro sensie asked

"... I need the money, being on the Natinal team..you get paid for every win you make and every record you break.." she looked away avoiding eye contact

"what about your parents?" nagisa asked

"there away on a beuisness trip and for some reason the money isn't sending through, mum told me just before I moved here that we were in debt and they were going back to Australia for work and that I would have to do my best earnying money too..." she sighed running her fingers through her hair, she looked at her watch

"shoot, sorry guys I have to go, heres my share of the bill, see ya" she grabbed her bag and ran out the store.

Rins P.O.V

I walked out of the covineces store eaitng my ice bloke, the air was cold, full of disapointment and defeat, oh wait thats just me

"look honey a shooting, isn't that romantic" a high school girl said to her boy friend. I looked up at the sky and watched the star fall. personally I think it's sad, that the star did something so bad as to make God himself cast the star away never being able to return home. out of no where I felt a strong precense, the world suddnley went dark, I waited for the impact, but there was none. I removed what smeed to be a piece of paper from my face. I looked around to see where the paper and the prences came from, but as quikly as it came it left, leaving the slight scent of strawberries behind. I turned over the piece of paper to discover the words "Iwatobi High School Festival" starts on Sunday the ** from 9am- 4pm.

"thats the same school as Haruka and the guys? geuss I might as well show up and say thanks for yesterday..." even though deep down I just really wanted to see who that person was.

once again I cant be botherd editing it :p short chapter, leave a review and a like thanks .


End file.
